Mission
by Zmyrina
Summary: Cette mission ne pouvait être comme les autres...


_**Un tir n ° 1: Mission**_

Mission délivrée de la part de l'ordre des Kages

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière s'infiltrait par l'entrée de la caverne, ce qui l'aveugla quelques instants. Elle referma alors les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle put percevoir au loin le bruit d'une cascade qui coulait d'une falaise abrupte et le chant des cigales qui annonçait le début de la journée. Elle sentit ensuite que quelqu'un était collé à elle et l'encerclait de ses bras en un geste protecteur. Elle regarda cette personne qui, tout comme elle, était allongé, une simple couverture couvrant leurs deux corps entièrement dénudée. Elle essaya de se dégager mais l'homme resserra son emprise, malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours profondément endormi. La jeune femme détailla son amant, son visage était fin et de forme ovale, sa bouche avait la couleur d'une pomme bien rouge et dans laquelle tout le monde voudrait croquer, son nez était, lui aussi, assez fin, et le tout réunit lui donnait un charme fou. Les bras qui l'entouraient étaient puissants, grâce à son impressionnante musculature, qui était également présente sur tout le reste de son corps. Ses cheveux retombaient négligemment de chaque côté de sa tête, tel un ange. Et pourtant…

Rang de la mission : S

Lentement, la jeune amante délivra un de ses bras de l'emprise du bel endormi et se mit à fouiller délicatement une de ses affaires posées au sol, tout en s'assurant de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui partageait sa couche. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle finit par trouver et sortit l'objet de la poche de son sac. Le jeune homme bougeât légèrement et murmura quelques paroles dans son sommeil. Parmi ses paroles, elle crut reconnaître son prénom et des mots d'amour qu'encore aucun homme ne lui avait dit. Tremblante, elle approcha l'objet du corps de son amant et, plus rapidement qu'un soupir, elle poignarda l'homme avec, en plein cœur. Celui-ci lâcha un râle de douleur et se crispa, puis reposa la tête sur le sol, sans avoir ouvert une seule fois les yeux. Elle se doutait bien qu'il connaissait son agresseur mais ne voulait pas la regarder pour avoir confirmation de ses pensées.

Lieu de la mission : Pays de Konoha

Le garçon ne respirait plus et s'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang sur son torse, on aurait pu le croire toujours endormi. La jeune femme enleva avec précaution l'arme, sortit des bras du mort et souleva la couverture pour se lever. Elle l'a reposa ensuite avec une infime douceur sur l'homme et alla s'habiller en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de nettoyer le sang qui tachait son corps. Elle lança un dernier regard en arrière avant de sortir de la grotte, où elle avait passé la nuit en compagnie de ce ninja, désormais décédé.

Elle marcha longtemps, jusqu'à arriver aux portes de son village, il pleuvait maintenant, le ciel voulait sûrement nettoyer toute trace du crime qu'elle avait commis de son corps. Assis sur une pierre de l'autre côté de la porte, un garçon la fixait, ses yeux bleus n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la tristesse, il savait, il savait qu'elle l'avait fait.

« Naruto » soufflât-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Elle s'avança, puis le dépassa, arrivera t-il à lui pardonner un jour ? Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle pourra se pardonner ?

But de la mission : Approcher le nukenin Uchiwa Sasuke et gagner sa confiance pour avoir des informations concernant l'organisation de l'Akatsuki et les projets qu'ils ont à notre égard. Une fois cette partie de la mission réussie, le déserteur doit-être éliminé, ses actes étant déclarés trop graves pour ne pouvoir que le condamner à l'emprisonnement ou à la rédemption. La personne chargée de cette mission ne doit en aucun cas se faire suspectée, au risque de se faire capturer et torturer par l'Akatsuki. Cette même personne ne sera pas protégée par le village de Konoha ni d'aucun autre village, pour la sécurité de tous. S'il y a capture, aucune équipe de recherche ne sera envoyée.

Derrière elle, elle sentait toujours le regard de Naruto, elle tourna dans une ruelle puis dans une autre et dans une autre encore après. Au bout d'un temps qui lui semblait interminable, elle arriva à destination, devant-elle se dressait le village de Konoha tout entier, le sol de pierre de la falaise aux Hokages était rugueux et elle trébucha de nombreuses fois. Elle tomba finalement juste au bord de la falaise, encore un peu et elle pourrait le rejoindre, lui, Sasuke. Et c'est ici, du haut de la falaise, avec seul le ciel comme témoin, qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes et les gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur ses joues qu'il avait tellement embrassé, tellement caressé, cet homme qu'elle aimait.

Destinataire de la mission : Haruno Sakura.

Fin du message


End file.
